1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing power supply performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices in order to save space and costs. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which are capable of converting alternating current into direct current. Testing power supply conversion efficiency is an important test for determining reliability of the power supply. A power supply outputs +12V, +12VCPU (a power rail for CPU), +5V, +3.3V, −12V, and +5Vaux (standby voltage of +5V) DC voltages at corresponding voltage output terminals. An output power of each of the voltage output terminals is calculated by the formula: P=UI. A total output power of the power supply equals the sum of all the output power of the voltage output terminals. Then, the ratio of the total output power of the power supply to AC input power can be calculated to determine whether the power supply achieves standard conversion efficiency. However, a typical testing system needs an operator to manually operate a plurality of switches and record current and voltage of each of the voltage output terminals, which is inefficient.